FIG. 4 is a side view showing a wheeled excavator as a hydraulic excavator referred to as an example of a construction machine.
The wheeled excavator shown in FIG. 4 is provided with a travel base 1, a upperstructure 2 mounted on the travel base 1, and working equipment 3 attached tiltably in an up-and-down direction to the upperstructure 2. A body is constituted by the travel base 1 and upperstructure 2. The working equipment 3 includes a boom 4 attached to the upperstructure 2, an arm 5 connected to a free end of the boom 4, and a bucket 6 attached to a free end of the arm 5. The working equipment 3 also includes boom cylinders 4a for driving the boom 4, an arm cylinder 5a for driving the arm 5, and a bucket cylinder 6a for driving the bucket 6. The upperstructure 2 is provided on a revolving frame 2a thereof with a cab 7 in which a seat is disposed, and is provided at a rear position thereof with a counterweight 8 that ensures weight balance.
The above-mentioned working equipment 3 is arranged laterally to, specifically on a right side of the cab 7. On a right side of the boom 4 and the boom cylinders 4a, steps 11 are arranged including plural step members that allow an operator to ascend to or descend from the upperstructure 2 by stepping on them. Further, a compartment cover 9 is arranged on a right side of the steps 11. Although not shown in FIG. 4, control valves that control actuators, for example, the boom cylinders 4a, the arm cylinder 5a and the like are disposed in an accommodation space formed, for example, by the steps 11 and compartment cover 9. As a conventional technology of this sort, there is one disclosed in Patent Document 1.